Caught In The Moment
by Kylo Izanagi
Summary: It took one moment, for them to get caught up in each others eyes. Johnny x Meena. Slight AU
1. First Glance

Hey, this is my first concrete Sing fanfic. It took awhile to come up with a decent idea, but i think i got it…. they could be intepreted as animals or humans…

Enjoy

In every story there is a specific moment, wether it be love, and first sight, or a fleeting first glance. It's always described as simply…

Magical.

This was their moment.

The Bustling city, filled with life as different People gathered, and traveled to different places often caught up in their own little worlds. Among them was non other than the timid teenager, Meena. Currently on her way to the nearest store for baking supplies, she took almost no noticed to the people around her as her music streamed through her slightly as she turned a corner…..

For once Johnny would rather not be constantly running from the cops. With his mask loosely tied on his face, he ran as fast as he could, turning left, and right among street corners. Usually he'd dust them by now, but finding his way back to the truck was beginning to get fustrating. Turning the corner, Johnny quickly hopped over the bakery supply boxes boxes his mask falling off as he did , and turned the corner…./p

pThats when it happened, for a mere second their eyes crossed paths. His Meena stopped instantly, trying to get a better look at him, but all she got was a glimpse of a black blur turning the corner…

Those eyes, in a single moment she'd managed to catch him with only a single glance. Johnny sighed leaning back against the bank building. If only he got a better look at her the other day , with this mystery girl clouding his thoughts he found it a bit hard to focus on the supposed task at hand. He remembers her eyes perfectly, a clear ocean blue with a hint that of green making them seem turquoise. Feeling like there was nothing else he coud do, he began to sing.

Should I try to hide,

The way I feel inside,

My heart, for you,

Would you say that you,

Would try to love me to,

In your mind! Could you ever be, really close to me

He became lost in his own singing, tuning out the sounds of the world around him.

I can tell the way you smile,

If I feel that i, could be certain then, i would say the things i want to say tonight.

Suddenly, the sounds of cops brought it him back to reality as he quickly hid behind the building. It went down hill from there. The sound of smashed glass, and alarms ringing filled his head as he ran for the escaping truck. Today was not his day….

Meena had always bee been, but she wished that her grandpa wasn't so adamant about her joining some type of singing group. She knew he meant well but she felt pressured. As Meena sat in her room her mind trailed back to the incident the other day. She tried again to thnk of who she could've possibly saw, but all she could remember were a pair of golden brown eyes, it disturbed her a bit how infactuated she was over someones eyes.

SCENE: auditions

Johnny sighed, this process felt to be going a bit too slow, of course he had no where to be at the moment. He was getting fed up as one by one, all these peoplegot called for what seemed like an eternity. He was just about to leave when he heard his name being called, and in an instant his lit up with excitement.

Meena, to say the least was nervous, just the thought of singing in front of an audience knowing that peoplwe behind the curtain would be judging her as well terrified her. It had gotten so bad that she was going to leave to escape it until her eues caught a familiar sight.

Johnny slowed his jog to a stop before reaching the stage, his eyes locked on Meena. A look of realization , and slight shock plasterd across both their faces.

"I-it's you." Johnny said, his voice barely above a whisper. Meena blushed as she began to take a good look at him.

"Umm Johnny, your on!" Buster called out, startling the two teens. Johnny walked on stage, looking still a bit dazed.

"Ok Johnny, Fire away!" Buster said with his pen, and clipboard in hand. Johnny looked back to the curtain only to see Meena beginning to walk away.

Meena was a mess. She was feeling anxious, and excited ar the same time. Deciding she needed fresh air now more than ever, shw turned to head out side, but then she heard him sing. His voice like silk, flowing flawlessly from his tounge in what was her opinion to be the best rendition of Stay With Me she'd ever heard. Meena turned to face him, taking in just how passionately he sang. But before she leaves knew he'd finished, and was headed back her way.

"Good luck out there." Johnny said jogging back to behind the curtain… That gave her just enough confidence to go out there…

Sorry to end the chapter at an awkward point, but i don't want this chapter being too long please review fave follow, and all that good jazz

Hakiashi Out


	2. First Meeting

Hi, welcome to chapter 2, I took more time to develop the idea for this chapter, so it should flow better overall.

Enjoy

Johnny skated back to garage in a bit of a daze. Not only had he got into the show, but he met the girl. But the more he thought about the more he realized, he didn't know what the name of this girl was! Not only that, she didn't make the show. He'd Probably never see her again. He sat down wIth a downtrodden look on his face. Johnny begins to question why he's upset, he shouldn't care, he should be happy he's finally doing what he loves. So why isnt he? He sighs looking at the clock on the wall. Tic. Toc. Tic. Toc. The empty ticking of the clock is driving him crazy, johnny needed answers. He decided to sleep on it, in hopes that it would bring him some kind of peace...

Shouts of suppressed anger filled the street as Meena walked home, tears falling slowly, in time with the mood fitting rain drops that started to fall. That was her chance, but she got too scared and chickened out. What was even worse was that the boy was there, watching her, and she ended up making a fool of herself. Meena stopped at that moment. She took a deep breath, and tried to re-evaluate her thoughts. She stood there desperately trying to focus on anything but him, and after several attempts she sighed giving in to her apparent obsession.

As morning arrived the next day everyone, was up at the theatre excited to practice. Johnny, who had just learned that he'd be playing the piano was in a bit of a rut, growling in Frustration as he hit the same wrong note for about the tenth time. He knew that he wasn't that bad, but with his head muddled with thoughts of the previous day, it was even harder to concentrate. And to top it all off the power went out, so he decided to head down stairs to see what the problem was.

"You got this, just stay calm." Meena chanted to herself as she approached the theatre, following her grandpa's advice wasn't the easiet thing to do but she was prepared to try. She was almost at the steps when she was surprised by Mr. Moon hanging from what looked like an extension cord in front of her.

"Hey Meena, just the gal i wanted to see, so could you do me a small favor and get me up to that ledge?" Buster pleaded becoming a little dizzy from hanging upside down. Once he was up there Meena remembered why she was there.

"So umm Mr. Moon I was wondering if i could re audition for the show please?" Meena inquired. Soon after, buster jumped down, and they both walked towards the theatre doors.

"Of course, but there aren't any-." Buster stopped mid sentence as the Frog trio burst through the doors, each going in a different direction, and clearly angry with each other.

"Well it turns out ive got just the spot for you." Buster said smiling. They walked in, heading straight for the practice area. Meena was surprised at how peaceful it was, like everyone was in their own little world she could relate to that in a way. Meena was so caught up in the sheer atmosphere of the place that she didn't watch where she was going, and bumped into someone.

And just like that, it was if they had just met all over again. Their eyes locked on each other.

"Hey." Johnny greeted with a grin settling on his face causing her to blush a bit.

"Hey." Meena found herself un able to stop smiling. Gunter, and Rosita had just come back from grabbing some water when they stumbled upon the pair.

"So umm, I never caught your name." Johnny said scratching the back of his head, his cheeks practically glowing red.

"Oh I-its Meena." Meena held her hand out for a shake to wich Johnny gladly accepted. Both stopping as soon as thier hands touch. Almost as if they were stuck there. Unbeknownst to them, buster had joined Gunter's "spy on the teens club".

"A pleasure to meet you Meena, the names Johnny." Their hands were still entangled as they spoke.

"Johnny, we still need to go over your song selection!" Mrs. Crawley's frail voice called out from upstairs, snapping the two out of their daze.

"Guess I should be getting back up then." Johnny laughed a bit still nervously scratching the back of his neck. Johnny jogged back up stairs, but not before taking one last glance at Meena smiling as he did. By this time Rosita and Gunter had gone back to practicing. Buster had stayed back thinking, as if he was plotting something.

Meena was headed to her practice area, when she was approached by buster.

"Hey Meena, here yours song list, and feel free to contact me if you need anything ok?" Meena looked at the list. The songs were ok, but she noticed some of them were duets.

"Hey, Mr. Moon some of these songs were meant for two people." Buster only turned, and with a smile on his face he said, "I know, maybe you could work with someone." Buster walked of leaving Meena a bit confused.

Johnny was still struggling a bit, to be truthful the song choice hadn't been his favorite, atleast not for someone in his current mood. His thoughts were interrupted by Mr. Moon handing him a new song list, and giving him a wink before he left. Looking over the list, he noticed some duet songs on the list. Putting 2 and 2 together, he came to a realization.

[Knock knock Knock]

Well i hope you enjoyed this chapter. Also id like to say that im gonna make some art to go with this.

Hakiashi Out


	3. Fleeting Touch

So... a bit of a complication I didn't have a solid idea for this at first so this chapter might seem a bit off. Anyways

Enjoy

[Knock knock Knock]

Johnny jumped a bit as his attention turned to the door. He opened the door only to find no one there. Confusion settled over Johnny as he looked around for someone pulling a prank, and after a quick look with no success he decided to head down stairs to further investigate.

Meena closed the door panicking. She thought she could go up and ask him but just the sheer thought of it made her nervous to the core. Doubts formed in her mind, questioning of she even deserved to be here. She sighed, seeing as she was gaining no progress at this point she sat down to take a break. This would be so much easier if she had even an ounce of confidence that the others had, but she couldn't seem to find the strength. Meena sat there letting her mind drift away, and amidst her subconscious an childhood lullaby of hers came to mind.

Lets go in the garden,

You'll find something waiting,

Right there where you left it, lying upside down,

Memories of her mother singing to her filled her mind. She faintly remembers her mother, and father's voices next to her bed, singing her to sleep.

When you finally find it,

You'll see how it's faded,

The underside is lighter, when you turn it around.

But thinking of her father brought painful memories. Meena is reminded of her dad's passing, and how the misery and grief resonated with her for so long.

Everything stays,

Right where you left it,

Everything Stays,

But it's still changing,

Johnny rubbed his head, he must've been paranoid. He turned back, but as he reached the stairs he heard a rather soothing voice. It was someone was singing, and very good singing at that. So instead of going back to the piano, Johnny followed the mystery singers voice.

Ever so slightly,

Daily or Nightly,

In little ways,

When everything stays,

Johnny soon found himself at Meena's door. The sound of her voice still faint, but clear as day. He looked around only find Meena sitting against the wall singing with a single tear in her eye.

Lets go in the garden,

You'll find something waiting.

Right there where you left it,

Laying upside down,

When you finally find it,

You'll see how its faded,

The underside is lighter when you turn it around

Everything stays

Right where you left it

Everything stays

But it's still changes

Ever so slightly

Daily or Nightly

In little ways

When everything stays

Meena's song ends, leaving her feeling a bit better taking solice in her dad being in a better place. A soft clapped started to fill the empty room, startling Meena. She turned around to see Johnny smiling as he'd most likely heard her singing.

"That was amazing!" He said stepping towards Meena. The pair were once again face to face, both feeling compelled to get closer.

"I-it was nothing." Meena stumbled over her words, the gleam in Johnny's eye making her face go red. The room's atmosphere changing drastically as they gazed at each other. Then, slowly Johnny's hand came upwards, and brushed the stray tear from Meena's face, his hand lingered there for a moment the strangest of feelings going through his body. Closer...

Closer...

"CAN I GET EVERYONE TO THE STAGE FOR A SECOND!" Busters voice boomed from the mega phone, causing the pair to jump apart.

Walking in with the rest of the group they noticed that Buster was currently was hanging up closed till fall signs.

(Time placement for this is like mid August)

"Ok gang great news, so I'd just got a call from some very important people, who want to see the show in the fall!" The excitement practically oozed from his voice as he ran back and forth posting more signs.

"The best part is that its gonna be broadcasted on Tv Live, and they decided to even give the prize themselves!" Buster stopped as he was out of breath.

"So who are these people exactly?" Ash asked, curiosity forming in her, and the other's minds.

"That my good friends is a surprise." Buster said chuckling, walking towards the front to hang up more signs. The group chattered among themselves, curious as to who was gonna be there. The two teens faced each other again. The strange feeling slowly overtaking them.

"Ya know, my song list has a few good duets on it, maybe y-you'd want to do one with, me for the show." The nervousness in Johnny's voice clear as day. Meena's eyes lit up as she heard this.

"S-sure, id love to."

Welp I'll end it here. Sorry this took soo long but, i re wrote this like 6 times before i thought of a decent ending. I promise the next chapter will be up sooner.

Anyways ill let you decide what great music icon that will be supporting the show, so comment on who you'd want it to be (Michael Jackson, Stevie wonder, Ariana Grande etc..)

Hakiashi Out


End file.
